Monster of Mine
by Kionkitchee
Summary: I love humans. I loathe monsters... Like you. Soft Shizaya. Don't like don't read! Warnings inside. Dedicated to Denayaira's belated birthday.


**Monster of Mine**

Shizuo x Izaya fanfiction by Kyou Kionkitchee

 **Dedicated to Megucchi (Denayaira)'s Birthday (13/10)**

 **Disclaimer:** Durarara! isn't mine. It respectfully belongs to its owner. I was just borrowing its characters for my amusement.

 **Pairing:** Shizaya

 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Drama

 **Rated:** T for blood

 **Warnings:** Short one-shot, Yaoi, OOC OOC OOC, bad words/cursing, typos, possible grammar mistakes—English isn't my first language, blood, etc. **Don't like don't read!**

 **Summary:** I love humans. I loathe monsters… like you.

 **A/N:** My first Durarara! fanfic. I like Shizaya pair for their _twisted_ -ness. I have yet to watch the anime until the end but Izaya's _love_ for human and Shizuo's inhuman strength are wicked. So, I didn't follow the anime/manga, just what my mind told me to write. Also, the main purpose of writing this fanfiction was for Megucchi (Denayaira)'s Birthday (13/10).

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

As I lie there, bleeding, you were watching me patiently… waiting for my death.

Are you happy now, Shizu-chan? Your utmost wish will come true in no time.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Monster of Mine**

 **© Kyou Kionkitchee**

 **Dedicated to Megucchi (Denayaira)'s Birthday**

 **(13/10)**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Shown on his face: _**Just die already!**_ with shades covering his eyes and a cigarette between his lips. Why did I know what he was thinking? Simple. He shouted his mind every time he found me loitering at Ikebukuro, and I helped myself to paint his body with my lovely knife after he did mine with his _precious_ vending machines, poles, or anything he could throw at me. Priceless, wasn't it? Just for him shouting my name, I came to understand his meaning. Oh my~ so romantic. For a monster. My humans are far more interesting.

You heard that, Shizu-chan? Humans are interesting and I love them with all of my heart. And you? You are just a monster I pay no attention in.

Lies? No. Hidden agenda? What do you think?

My, my… I forgot that you cannot think with that alien's brain of yours. All you can do is just living a small world you claimed big; playing a _hero_ with _pesticide_ to kill me.

Why me, Shizu-chan? Because you think I'm a flea? Don't you think there are many fleas out there? Or is it because you found me the most superior of all? How I feel so loved! Do you have feelings for me that much?

Disgusting. To be loved by a monster is disgusting. Did you know that? Disgusting! It makes me so damn itchy and wants to kill myself! Then, I'll throw my decomposed body to the trash bin, waiting to rot in hell! Only then you can love me freely; embrace my stink and rotten flesh—eat it greedily! I'm all yours!

And here I was, surrounded by garbage; dirty, filthy and wet from the mocking rain. Bleeding.

My loveable humans decided to mess with me and turned into fools that played with guns. Some of them even tried martial arts to bring me down—or that what they were said. They thought they could, thus led them to their misery. One fool, though, managed to bury a metal in my abdomen. Let's give him a big applause, shall we?

They had gone away, probably with tails sticking between their knees. It was just me now, alone with the monster who announced its presence after smelling something stinks—me, as always according to it. Ha! Yes, _IT_! You deserve to be called IT! You are no human! You are a monster— _the_ monster I'm so loathe of! So hated!

You're just a monster. My personal monster.

 **.**

 **-.-.-Normal POV-.-.-**

 **.**

"Yo, Shizu-chan~"

Blonde man who smoked a cigarette gave no response, only standing in front of a sitting dark haired guy who was bleeding all over. He took the cigar then blew some puff of smoke before threw it down and stepped on it. Still, he didn't say anything.

Izaya chuckled. "Cat got your tongue?" teased him. "As if a mere cat wild enough to take on a monstrous monster like you!" He, then, taunted him before laughing hard—barely wincing from the pain on his abdomen.

Shizuo crouched down; watching him intently without giving his comeback taunts. Predatorily, silently as if waiting for his prey to come to him by its own will. He was just staying there calmly as if looking at a shop display.

It was unnerving for Izaya though he never wants to admit it. It seemed like forever to be stared down like that, and he didn't like it. A. Lot. He felt as if he was being examined—and it was supposed to be his doing! Not another's to him! Stop it! Don't look at him like that! Stop it! Shi—

"You gonna die, Flea?"

It stunned. It silent Izaya—not for the question, though.

The tone.

Izaya could not hear the harsh, venomous spat Shizuo often used when it comes to him. What he heard was an emotionless yet with slight depression one—the type when you are on the verge of giving up completely. The tone that was never been used by a Heiwajima Shizuo, Ikebukuro Monster. It was unbecoming of him to use such an undertone. It was pathetic! Shameful! His monster should not use that one!

Ah, when did it become _his monster_? When did Shizuo become _his_ monster? Izaya could not think anymore. The dizziness he felt since the beginning of his bleeding was making him weaker as time goes by. His head was spinning, and he could feel his eyes blurring while his breath slowing. Is he really going to die soon?

"Tch! Even you're a human being!" The blond man stated, "Like many others…" _like me_. The last part was kept inside his heart for he knows the consequence of telling the bleeding man that thing. He would tell and shout to him that he is a monster, not a human. But the flea was indeed a human. That was no denying it. He would die if he let it stay like this.

Did he want it to happen? He did. Does he, now?

No, he doesn't.

At the sight of his enemy sitting there, bleeding, his heart clenched and thumped painfully. He knew he could not let him die. No. Not like this. Not by another's hands. Shizuo, then, lifted him carefully as to not widen the wound and carried him against his clothed chest. He intended to take him to Shinra. He knows the man would gladly help him.

" _Arara_ … Shizu-chan…" Izaya attempted to talk despite his feelings. He recognized that he was carried by Shizuo and realized that he was going to be taken to Shinra, the only underground doctor who could stand him. "Aren't you… going to kill… me?"

"Don't talk!"

Chuckling, and grimacing with pain, Izaya said teasingly. "Aww~ you DO care… It's a surprise to know… that a mindless monster… like you… comes to care for this _plain_ me~"

Shizuo clicked his tongue. "I'm gonna drop you if you don't shut the fuck up!" snapped him.

' _Ah, that's more like you, Shizu-chan…'_ Izaya closed his eyes and unconsciously leaned on the man's shoulder. His mouth stayed in a ghost of genuine smile.

Panic started to creep through Shizuo's veins, he yelled. "Oi! Don't sleep yet! Don't you dare die now, You Damn Flea!" He ran faster while keeping Izaya as tight as possible without killing him unintentionally. Never in his life was he hoping so fervently for his enemy to stay alive.

He just didn't want the fucking-twisted-manipulative man to die, no matter what happens to him next or if he will regret it someday near the future. He thought life will be boring without the flea to disturb him.

He doesn't like it. Nope. Not at all.

 **-.-.-END-.-.-**

Was it cliffy? Nah. I give it to your own ending~

Happy belated Birthday, Megucchi~ I hope you enjoyed it~

Review? Just don't waste your time for leaving me flames.

 **_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
